Twist of Fate
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: When Jor-El decides to save not only his son but his wife as well from the fatal destruction of Krypton, fate takes an unexpected turn from the arrival to earth to the very first meeting of Kal-El and Amazonian Princess Diana.
1. Chapter 1

**Fateful Beginnings**

**This story idea came from recently loving the idea of a Mother/Son-in-Law relationship for Hippolyta and Kal. I also wanted to make a connection with Lara, Kal's birth mother as well. I loved new52 version of Lara being a general and scientist giving her character much more needed depth. **

**Note: Minor age alterations for Kal and Diana**

* * *

Planet Krypton, a scientific and cultural utopia. It's nation built of the high intelligent beings, even from infancy, known as Kryptonians.

After 500 years, this planet is now on the brink of destruction.

"How could I have let this happen?" Jor-El, Krypton's leading scientist, said as chaos unfolds before his eyes. "They wouldn't listen. But I should've done more."

"Beloved, we must go!" His wife and memeber of Krypton's military, Lara Lor-Van. "This is not your fault. I will not let you wallow. They've made their choices." She looked down at her 3 year old baby boy, Kal-El, she cradled in her arms. "We must make ours right now."

The entire planet began to to shake violently

Jor-El nodded. "The ship is ready."

They raced to his lab. There, Jor-El had created a spaceship ready for this impeding day of devastation. The moment he felt there was nothing further he could do to convince his colleagues of this day. He and Lara has come to the decision to save their young son.

Kal-El was a special child of Krypton. He was the first child to naturally conceived and birthed in over 100 years. Jor-El knew from the moment he saw his son, Kal-El would grow into be a man of great endeavors.

Lara kissed Kal-El's forehead trying to hold back her tears. She had to stay strong wanting her son's last memory of her to be one of happiness.

"Coordinates are set to Earth," Jor-El informed her.

"Earth? Why there?"

Jor-El looked down and smiled at Kal. "Earth is one of the most magnificent planets in the universe with its inhabitants. I believe that Kal-El will learn a great deal and the earthlings will learn from him."

"This is what you do, Jor-El? Run from your mistakes?!" Came a very raspy disgruntled voice.

Jor-El and Lara looked up to a large man with a cloak and mask.

"Who are you?!"

"This is a new low even for you!"

"I won't ask again. Who are you?!"

The man took off his mask.

Jor-El and Lara gasped. "Dir'An!" They said in unison.

"I'm surprised you recognized me."

Dir'An was one of Jor-El's closest colleagues and best friend. 5 years ago, on an excursion to another planet, uninhabited, Jor-El and Dir'An made a discovery of a rare planet said to have been used for cures, however if not properly formulated, it could have a fatal effect.

Even though Jor-El had his reservations, Dir'An had volunteered to test the formula and by an accidental miscalculation, caused his skin to burn as if he was set on fire. A little over 50% of his body damaged. Distraught, embarrassed, and ashamed, Dir'An unreasonably blamed and resented Jor-El. Jor-El tried to find a way to reverse the effect but no luck. Dir'An has decided to go into hiding, never to have been heard from again until now.

"I'm taking the ship."

"What?!"

"You deserve to burn, Jor-El. I'll take your place. Lara, you will finally be mine and raise Kal-El together."

"You're insane!" Lara yelled. "I'm not going anywhere with you.

"If I can't have the ship, then no one is going anywhere."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you, Dir'An. But that wasn't my fault. I tried to help but you ran away!"

"You didn't want to truly help me. You knew I would one day surpass you so you sabotaged me!"

Jor-El shook his head. "You don't know what your saying. I-"

"And now because of you, Krypton is moments away from becoming no more."

"No!"

The planet shook violently again.

"Jor-El! We have to launch the ship now!" Lara dashed at Dir'An and punched him in the face. "I will not let you harm my son!"

As she was about to punch him again, Dir'An took a dagger from his sleeve, stabbing Lara in her arm.

She winced and jumped back from him. He smirked.

"So you will not fight with honor? At least have some dignity." Lara yanked the dagger out of her arm, throwing it to the floor.

She dashed toward him again. He tried to block her but even wounded, Lara was still too fast. She punched him as hard she could knocking him unconscious.

Every explosion was much louder, much bigger, and closer.

"Lara!"

Jor-El quickly grabbed Lara by her waist pulling her to the ship.

"Jor-El? What are you doing?!"

"Lara, you have to go with Kal-El!"

"What?! No! I won't leave you! I-"

Jor-El kissed her passionately, pouring all his love for her in this one last kiss.

"I'm sorry. I love you. We will meet again in the afterlife."

"Beloved..." She couldn't hold back her tears any longer.

"Please, go. You are needed just a bit longer."

Lara nodded and kissed him once more before stepping into the ship.

"I love you, too," she said as the ship closed.

Jor-El set the launch. Upon the ship taking off, Jor-El and Lara never took their eyes off each other.

"This can not be!" Dir'An yelled as he attacked Jor-El from behind.

"No! Jor-El! Jor-El!" Lara yelled.

She knew there was nothing she could do. Her heart shattering. Her home. Her love. Gone.

She looked to her son and gently rubbed his forehead. For he now needs her...just a little longer.

Emotionally drained and her wound now more painful than she realized, Lara began to lose consciousness. She didn't know where she and Kal-El would soon end up, but she had the faith of Rao that they would be protected.

* * *

**Earth: Bermuda Triangle**

Themyscira also known as Paradise Island is regarded as a highly advanced scientific and magical utopia. A secret and hidden island on Earth inhabited by the Amazons of Grecian myth. Themyscira possesses the magical ability to teleport to any location or time period its inhabitants desire.

The Amazons are the reincarnated souls of women slain throughout history by men. They were given new lives by five Olympian goddesses, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Hestia, and Aphrodite, granting immortality, great physical strength, highly acute senses, beauty, and wisdom.

Hippolyta, once a pregnant cavewoman slain circa 32,000 BCE, was the first reincarnated Amazon, thus she was titled as Queen. Hippolyta began to ache for something unknown. The yearning she felt was for her unborn child. After centuries, she bore her daughter, Diana, from a secret love affair with Zeus, the King of the Gods.

Queen Hippolyta stood on her balcony cradling her 1 year old daughter, watching as the sun set. She smiled and looked down at her.

"My beautiful Diana."

She glanced up to see something glimmering then a double take, seeing as the object was coming closer and much bigger. Frozen with shock, she watched as it went over the temples and crashed into the forest, making the whole island tremble.

"My Queen!"

"I'm aware already, Tanya. Meesa?"

"Yes, my Queen?"

"Watch over, Diana."

"But, you are to stay to be protected."

"I am Queen and it is my duty to protect this island."

Meesa nodded slightly. "Understood."

Hippolyta and ten other Amazons hurried into the forest, their weapons ready if this is an attack.

They could not hear or see anyone.

"Show yourselves! You now back down from a battle?!"

"Silence," Hippolyta warned.

"I hear something..."Ari said. "Here! Queen Hippolyta! An aircraft unlike those of man's world."

"Wait, Ari! Don't get too close!"

"There's a child crying!"

Hippolyta's heart immediately skipped a beat. She hurried to the aircraft and gasped shocked and amazed.

"It is...male..." Verna said with a bit of disgust.

Hippolyta reaches for the toddler.

"My Queen, no!"

Hippolyta looked at her with a raised brow. Verna immediately stepped back.

"Calm, little one," Hippolyta said picking him up.

Although she was a bit hesitate, it was something speaking within her heart, telling her it was okay.

The child was so precious with his curly jet black hair and his eyes as blue as the ocean.

The child stopped crying and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Someone else is here! Foot prints!"

The Amazons quickly followed to find only a few feet away was an unconscious woman.

"Stay back," Hippolyta commanded.

She slowly stepped closer to the woman. Kneeling to her, the child reached for her and started crying again. Upon realizing the woman was his mother, Hippolyta rubbed his back soothingly.

"There, there...she will be alright."

"Please...take...Kal..." she whispered.

Hippolyta frowned not understanding the woman as she was speaking an unknown language.

The woman groaned in pain and tried moving her arm. She reached up for only a moment pointing at her child before falling unconscious again.

Hippolyta nodded slightly then understanding.

"Ari, Leah, Gianna, Cori, and Isla. Search the area a bit farther. Rylee and Ximena, carefully take this woman to Renee. Her wounds need immediate attention."

"What about him?"

"I will see after him until she is well."

"What?! My Queen, with all do respect, I don't think tha-"

"I said what I said. This boy will not be harmed. If you dare even think to defy me..."

"No, of course not."

"Once she has recovered, she will inform us with the makings of this aircraft. We will assist with any repairs and they will be on their way without any confrontation. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Queen Hippolyta," the Amazons said in unison bowing to her.


	2. Fallen Gods

**Fallen Gods**

**Bold- Flashback: Lara's POV**

Hippolyta stood over Lara, watching her for a moment. It's been 3 days since she and her child crash landed on the island. Hippoliyta was so anxious to speak with the woman, every hour praying to the Gods for her recovery.

"I predict just a few more days," Renee said.

"I suspected the healing ray would've helped along quicker?"

"Yes, it's helped a bit. However, the wound on her arm is taking time. She was stabbed and burned."

"I wish to know what happened to her."

"In due time, my Queen."

"I've noticed, with her son, he seems to have special abilities..."

"Oh?"

"The boy eats of the Nemean lion. He is quite intelligent for his young of age in his attempt of communication, speaking only in their native tongue. And he wields the strength stronger than a mortal man. He lifted the statue of Demeter."

"Oh, really?" Renee looked to Lara. "Are they fallen Gods?"

"Gods?"

"They are not from man's world. They are from beyond the stars. Another realm possibly?"

"Interesting."

"Has the boy came into contact with Diana?"

"No. Why?"

"There are now two children on the island. Curious of the interactions."

"This is only temporary. Although the boy seems innocent, I can not take that chance just yet putting my daughter in harms way."

"Understood."

"I will be back later."

"Yes, My Queen," Renee bowed.

Hippolyta sighed as she walked out of the room. She couldn't deny within herself, she was curious as well as to how the boy and Diana would react to each other. For 3 days of watching over this boy, looking into his eyes, he was so innocent, so sweet, happy and playful. His precious little smile made her smile.

"He is just an innocent child," she said to herself.

Her heart wouldn't let her think otherwise, even thinking of him growing into a man of dishonor and destruction was impossible.

Hippolyta gasped as she opened the door and saw the Amazon gaurds, Emona and Jade, looking and reaching up.

"My Queen! The boy can fly?!"

He was giggling and noticing Hippolyta made him much happier. He flew to her and hugged her. Emona and Jade speechless. Hippolyta was quite surprised as well.

"Queen Hippolyta?" Emona questioned with her hand on her sword.

"Do not!" Hippolyta warned.

"QUEEN HIPPOLYTA?!" Wyonna, a gaurd for Diana called rushing in.

"What is wrong?!"

"The Princess...she will not stop crying."

Hippolyta nodded slightly. "Hold on to the boy." She said to Wyonna.

"My Queen...I-"

"Do as I say."

"Yes, My Queen."

Hippolyta rushed to the other room to hear very loud wailing.

"My dear Diana! Please, no more." She picked up Diana and rubbed her back soothingly but Diana wouldn't stop crying.

"She is not ill, she has eaten and even slept."

"What is wrong, my child?" Hippolyta asked her sitting on the bed.

She picked up Diana's favorite handmade doll only for Diana to throw it down and crying more.

Hippolyta frowned then raised her brow. "Now, now. That will not be tolerated."

All of a sudden Diana immediately stopped crying and laughed. Confused, Hippolyta looked to the door to see Emona and Jade trying to pull the boy back but he was flying upside down towards Hippolyta and Diana. Hippolyta instinctively held on tighter to Diana.

"Apologies, My Queen. The boy is remarkably strong."

"I will take Diana," Wyonna said.

Hippolyta looked do to see Diana still laughing. The boy, too laughing. Her heart fluttered to their sound.

"No. Leave me with the children."

"Queen Hippolyta?"

"Do not question me."

"Yes, Queen Hippolyta," they all said in unison.

Emona and Jade let him go and quickly left out with Wyonna.

Hippolyta placed Diana to sit on the floor. She then walked over to the boy turning him up right and sat him next to Diana.

Hippolyta couldn't stop smiling and her heart continued to flutter seeing their interaction. Diana grabbed her doll trying to talk and show it to him.

Even if this is to be temporary. Moments of having her daughter happy and to hear her laughter is all she wanted. And this boy...and his mother being still such a mystery, Hippolyta had the belief that maybe this was fate at its work and she could not question it.

* * *

Another 3 days passed. The woman still has not awaken but her wounds seemed to have completely healed.

Hippolyta was becoming more comfortable with the boy being around Diana. He would fly above her making her laugh. She took them down to the shore, both fascinated by finding seashells.

Diana reached up for him and to Hippolyta's amazement, Diana stood up but quickly fell back down. Diana frowned trying to stand back up. Hippolyta gasped watching her daughter take her first steps. She dropped back down. The boy flew down closer to her and took her hands. He pulled her up. Diana giggled as she was taking steps.

Hippolyta quickly wiped her face and looked at her hand. Tears? She smiled. Tears of joy.

The next day made a week since the fateful day of Lara and Kal landing on Themyscira.

* * *

**With this new atmosphere as well as still not have healed from her wounds, Lara felt her body losing strength and light headedness. Her arm was in excruciating burning pain. However, she still tried to keep consciousness to find shelter.**

**She walked as far as she could which was only a few feet before complete exhaustion had taken over her. She collapse to the ground.**

**"Kal-El...?"**

**She can hear him crying.**

**"Kal-El...I'm..."**

**She lost consciousness but it seemed as only for a moment as she heard foot steps and voices though she couldn't understand what was being said.**

**She heard footsteps coming closer. She had to move. She had to open her eyes.**

**Her vision a bit blurred, though she could see a women kneeling over her. She was beautiful with long golden hair. She was holding a child. Her child.**

**"Kal-El? Please...take...Kal..." she whispered.**

**Lara saw the woman frown not understanding her.**

**She groaned in pain and tried moving her arm. She reached up for only a moment pointing at Kal before falling unconscious again.**

* * *

Now finally, Lara was awakening.

Her eyes fluttered then shot open. She gasped and sat up abruptly heavily breathing.

She felt hands on her shoulders and the same voice she heard before falling unconscious.

"Please, be calm. It's alright now."

Lara focused to see the woman with long golden hair sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Where am I?"

The woman frowned still not able to understand her. Lara looked around and saw a bookshelf.

Using her hands, she motioned as if opening a book.

"May I see one of your books?" She pointed. "A book?"

The woman looked and pointed as well to the shelf.

Lara nodded. "Yes."

She quickly went over to the shelf and chose a book.

Lara smiled and nodded again. "Thank you."

She quickly went through book in it's entirety under a minute. The woman just stared at her shocked.

"Beautiful poetry from Ancient Greece." Lara looked up at the woman and smiled. "Hello, I am Lara Lor-Van of Krypton. I hope you can understand me now?"

Still shocked the woman nodded. "I am Hippolyta. Queen of Themyscira, Lara Lor-Van."

"Themyscira? I was unaware of such a city?"

"Themyscira is the island of the Amazons. Secluded, unknown to many outsiders."

"The Amazons? You are an Amazon?"

"Yes I am."

"I was aware of a few of the Grecian tales. However, assumed to just be part of the myths."

"Yes. It has been for our own protection."

"From?"

"The outside world. Man's world. We have faced and witnessed years of cruelties."

Is this what her beloved Jor-El meant? Kal-El to grow to help this world.

"How did you do that? Able to speak in my native tongue?"

"It's a natural ability of a Kryptonian. Advanced intelligence to retain an abundance of information and figure out various of things. From this book alone, I've learned the alphabet, how to write and speak in the Grecian language."

"Astonishing! Are you a fallen Goddess?"

"A goddess?" Lara laughed slightly. "No. Kal-El an-" Lara gasped. "Kal-El, my son? Where is he?"

"He is with my daughter and both are being looked after by Renee, our healer."

"Has he been any trouble?"

"No. Not at all. Though, a few of my fellow Amazons had questioned the intension of having him here."

"Has he displayed some of our other abilities? He is not dangerous."

"The ability of flight? Quite amazing to watch. But...males aren't allowed on this island. As I mentioned, we have faced cruelties."

"The cruelties of male earthlings?"

"Yes."

"Kal-El will never cause harm."

Hippolyta smiled. "I know. That is why I have made the decision that you and Kal-El are honored guests."

"You are very kind, Queen Hippolyta."

"How are you feeling? Would you like to see the children now? Later, I will show you more of the island."

"I'm fine, now. Thank you. Yes, I would like to see the children."

Lara slowly got up from the bed. "How long have I been unconscious?"

"7 days."

"Apologies for any inconveniences."

"No, no inconveniences. Though, your aircraft? Not quite sure if it is damaged. We will help with repairs if necessary."

"Thank you, Queen Hippolyta."

"Just Hippolyta."

Lara smiled and nodded slightly. "Hippolyta."

As Hippolyta and Lara walked through the halls, Hippolyta introduced the Amazon guards.

They were just as amazed at her as Lara was at them.

"Welcome to Themyscira," they each said as they bowed.

Lara slid her hand over the walls to feel then Grecian texts engraved into the marble.

She was fascinated by the statues of the Grecian Goddesses.

"Here they are," Hippolyta said as a guard opened the door.

Lara smiled and tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kal-El?"

He looked up and grinned. He flew into her arms.

"See moon and stars!"

"Moon and stars?"

"Diana, my daughter." Hippolyta picked up the little girl. "I call her my moon and stars."

"She's beautiful!" Lara smiled gently carassing Diana cheek as Diana grinned at her.

Kal then reached for Diana taking her hand. "Moon and stars!" he laughed.

"They have become quite close in such a short period of time?"

"Yes...well there are no other children here so it's quite a change for us all." Hippolyta smiled. "Would you like to see more of Themyscira?"

Lara nodded. "That would be lovely."

"We'll take the children," Wyonna and Renee offered.

"No, the children come with us," Hippolyta said.

"As you wish, Queen Hippolyta," they bowed.

From the throne room, palace Gardens, amphitheater observatory and weaponryto the culture and science complexes and living quarters, docks, landing field, and so much more to be seen on this this extraordinarily vast island.

"Hippolyta, this is magnificent!" Lara said staring in awe at the tall statue of Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. "My husband, Jor-El..." Lara shook her head. "Nevermind..."

Hippolyta frowned. "What troubles you, Lara?"

"Jor-El would be fascinated by all of this. I understand he would not be allowed however, telling him...I just wish I could speak with him again."

"What happened? Why have you left your home?"

"My home is gone, Hippolyta. Jor-El tried to warn them all but no one believed him. He built the ship for Kal. Though he told me to go with him. He said he needed me for a little longer." Tears welled up in her eyes. "I watched the massive explosion as Kal and I fled."

Hippolyta embraced Lara. "You are safe now. And you are where you are meant to be."

"I assure we won't be here long to overstay our welcome but-"

Hippolyta shook her head and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Stay as long as you need."

Lara smiled. "Thank you."

"I believe it's time to take the children down to shore before they become restless. We will take a look at your air craft tomorrow. Also, I would like to know more about your practices as a warrior of Krypton."

"We would like to know as well. Better yet, how about you show us all?"

Hippolyta smirked turning to see Verna. "Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, my Queen. We challenge Lara Lor-Van to a friendly duel."

Hippolyta looked to Lara.

"I accept your challenge."

* * *

**Somewhere in a far sector of space: Planet Zaxudine**

"Lara..."

"Ready to speak?" The planet ruler, Boric questioned.

"Where am I?"

"What is your name?"

"What?"

"Your name?"

"I...I...am Dir'An."

"Dir'An."

"Where am I? Why am I chained?"

"Zaxudine."

"Why am I chained?"

"Precaution. Are you a threat? Why are you here?"

"My home planet, Krypton, was destroyed. I don't remember anything except..."

Boric narrowed his eyes. "Go on..."

"My wife and son. I need to find them. I need to find Lara and Kal."


	3. Decisions

**Decisions**

**Themyscira: Colosseum**

Lara twirled her bo staff. "This is nice."

"Are you sure you this will be your weapon of choice?" Hippolyta asked.

Lara smiled. "My combat skills may be a bit different and lesser from that of the Amazons, however, I have the ability to adjust."

Hippolyta smiled back. "You speak as a true warrior."

Verna, Meesa, and Ari stood with their weapons eyeing Lara.

"3 against 1? Fair enough."

Verna, Meesa, and Ari seperated surrounding Lara. Verna saw something in Lara's eyes, telling her that she didn't have the desire to fight them. Still, she cared not and so he charged towards the woman.

Ari, the spear wielder, swooped in almost cutting her right arm. Luckily, Lara was agile enough to dodge the attacks.

"So be it."

To be honest, it has been a while since she has had an exciting battle. For that, she was most gracious.

The fight continued. Lara flipped over and around the weary opponents till she spotted a window. She kicked Meesa in her back. And swiped Ari's feet from under her with the staff, making her fall.

Hippolyta smirked quite impressed by Lara.

"They fight with rage and uncertainty," elder Amazon, Zuri, noted.

"Yes. They don't see Lara as their opponent but a mere personification of denial. Opening their hearts to her means opening to the child as well."

Lara saw Verna carefully assessing her stance, the steadiness of the weapon in her hand. There is a flash of a smirk before she attacks, lighter on her feet than she expected but still attacking her supposed weak point. A flick of her weapon, a step to the side, and Verna is the one disadvantaged, her weapon turned aside, her side exposed.

"A bold move," Verna said, and there is agitation in her voice as she whipped around.

Lara swung her staff around in complex attack and defensive positions as the Amazons were relentless against her.

"My turn..." Fawn an Amazon gaurd said as she cracked her fingers.

She quickly wielded her sword and ran toward Lara, swinging. Lara dodged her swings every way, back and forth, almost like a dance. But then, as he arched backward to dodge, the swinging blade cut her no staff in half with ease. Lara then realized it was her turn to be on the offensive. She straightened up, turned, jumped in the air and quickly drop kicked her in the chest. Fawn flew back. Struggling, she stood up and pulled herself together.

Weapons clash and Lara is pushed back, sliding on the ground, trying to stay on her feet. But the Amazons continue to charge at her. She dove rolls away and jumps to her feet, panting.

"...That's it." Abandoning any sense of fighting style, Fawn just lunged at Lara.

She threw a right jab, but Lara nimbly ducked to the left, and answered with a swift blow to her midriff.

"Oof!" Fawn staggered back a step, not prepared for such a swift counter.

None of the Amazons still could not get over how skilled and fast she was.

Composing herself, Fawn went back on the offensive, lunging forward with a side swing, followed by a left hook. Seeing her chance, Fawn hit Lara with a sharp blow to her side.

Lara winced.

Verna smirked and lunged at her again. But once again, Lara swiftly evaded with a quick step back, and a step to the side.

As Ari and Meesa tried to attack her from behind, Lara jumped away to create distance. Lara going backwards, parrying and trying to evade their devastating attacks. They seem be becoming more forceful. Lara parried the next attack and dive rolls away when Fawn tried to hit her with her shield.

Lara soon gets back up, only to get attacked with the sword again, but thankfully parries it. She blocks a couple more, but once again, those attacks were forceful and it knocked her to the ground.

As Fawn raised her sword, Lara gasped.

"Enough!" Hippolyta yelled. "Weapons down, NOW!"

She quickly ran to Lara's side.

"My Queen..." Fawn said under her breath.

Hippolyta helped Lara up.

"I'm alright, Hippolyta," she assured.

"You are not quite yet at full strength."

Hippolyta looked up at her fellow Amazons with disappointment.

"You dared to defy me?!"

"Queen Hipp-"

"No! Silence. Lara Lor-Van is not only our honored guest but our honored sister. You will treat her with respect and I will not repeat myself again."

With their heads down, the Amazons said in unison, "Yes, Queen Hippolyta."

With Lara leaning on her for support, Hippolyta walked back to the temples. Lara could feel Hippolyta's anger. She did not mean to cause any trouble and disturbance between any of the Amazons and their Queen.

* * *

Once back in her room, Lara eased to sit on the bed. She winced touching her side.

"I will have Renee come by. I should get the children as well."

"No, no...you've done enough. My healing is still a bit slow but, it's alright. Kal and Diana are asleep."

Hippolyta frowned. "How do you know that?"

Lara smiled. "Advanced hearing ability. Fighting triggered my enhanced senses to activate."

"Fascinating and you are truly a valiant warrior."

"Thank you." Lara then saw a regretful expression from her. "Hippolyta?"

"My apologies for the others' unruly behavior."

"I understand their feelings. A stranger from another planet intrudes their peaceful beautiful island. They are only doing what's right in their hearts, protecting their home. I know this all too well."

Hippolyta nodded slightly and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Rest, my friend."

* * *

**Planet Zaxudine**

Boric paced back and forth contemplating.

"That's...quite a story, Dir'An." Boric nodded slightly and one of the guards unlocked the door. He stepped into the cell. "I have had my share of encounters with Jor-El. High and mighty scientist, loved by all who somehow became blind to the manipulation of charm and wicked intelligence. News travels fast within the galaxy. Krypton's destruction and who caused such a tragedy was no surprise."

The gaurds helped Dir'An up.

"Wait?! Wait?! What are you doing?" Dir'An questioned.

"Come now. You need food and better attire. My army and anything else you need is at your disposal."

Dir'An bowed his head. "Thank you, Sire! I am grateful, Sire!"

* * *

**Earth: Themyscira**

"No!" Lara yelled as she sat up abruptly waking from her sleep.

She winced and looked down at her arm. She felt a burning sensation from inside out.

"Curse you, Dir'An."

"Lara? You're awake."

Lara looked up to see Hippolyta with Kal and Diana.

"Mom!" Kal said happily as he few into her arms.

"My beloved Kal-El. My sweet child," she whispered and held him closer.

"Lara, would you like to go for a walk before tonight's feast? Your spaceship?"

"Yes. A walk is very much needed.

The Forest

The grass was so lush with beautiful exotic plants and flowers and the trees enormous.

"Careful, Kal-El, please!" Lara said as she watched him fly higher.

"He enjoys becoming one with the winds. He is a young bird."

"On Krypton, our powers were deduced because of our red sun. Earth's yellow sun gives us our power. It is quite a grand experience." Lara sighed. "Oh how Jor-El would see all of this amazed, writing in his journal."

"He was you beloved?"

"Yes, he was..."

"But there was another?"

Lara frowned. "No, Jor-El was the love of my life."

"You mentioned earlier and even in your slumber."

"Oh. Dir'An..."

"There seem to be a bit of disdain?"

"He was Jor-El's closest colleague. Second top scientist. Years ago, against all of our better judgement, Dir'An volunteered to be the tester of an experiment. Everything seemed fine but Jor-El realized there was a possible miscalculation. The effect burned Dir'An's skin."

"Oh my..."

"He ran away to hide. We couldn't find him for a very long time. Jor-El worked tirelessly for a cure."

"Was he successful?"

Lara shook her head. "And then this happened happened. Our entire planet gone. Those final moments with my husband, Dir'An was there. He tried to stop us, wanting to take the ship. Wanting me and Kal-El to fulfill his fantasy. I always had a feeling in the back of my mind he was harboring feelings for me but I never would've thought it would come to that moment. The resentful look in his eyes."

Hippolyta placed her hand on Lara's shoulder.

"You are safe now."

"Da Da ship!" Kal said happily pointing.

Lara smiled. "Kal wasn't even a month old and Jor-El carried him all over the lab, telling him things he had no understanding of yet."

Hippolyta was yet again amazed.

"It doesn't seem to have much outside damage."

The navigation panel lit up but then started to flicker.

"So this might need some work but it's not a problem.

When Kal-El and I leave, I don't know where we will go but I trust that, it will be a comforting place we can call home."

"I will have Amara, our own top technician, assist you if necessary."

"Oh, I don't want to be more of a burden."

Hippolyta shook her head. "Diana, why don't you tell Lara she isn't a burden. Maybe then she will be convinced."

"Lala!" Diana laughed reaching up to Lara

Lara's heart soared. She picked up Diana hugging her close.

"You are such a sweet beautiful girl!"

"Lala!" Diana said again hugging her back.

Hippolyta smiled. Her daughter did love her Amazon sisters and was a very happy yet stubborn child. Though, with Lara and Kal-El, she seemed to be even happier. Maybe it was having another child on the island? However, there was something speaking within Hippolyta's heart telling her it was all the more divine.

"Hippolyta? May I ask you something?

"Yes, of course."

"What of Diana's father?"

"Oh...hm."

"I'm sorry. I-"

"No...it's..." Hippolyta sighed. "For a long time I believed I was barren. One night, I was walking the shore. I don't know what exactly possessed me, but I kneeled and prayed to the Gods. The next day...he came to me. I knew in my mind, I was taking a risk. Though my heart called...for him."

"I understand. Our hearts lead to some of the most illogical and sometimes dangerous paths and choices but at the end there just might be something so precious as our children are, Hippolyta." Lara smiled. "These two have brought us a joy only mothers can understand."

"Moon and stars and I go play with seashells now!" Kal said.

Lara and Hippolyta laughed.

"Yes, little one, we can go to the shore," Hippolyta smiled rubbing through his soft short hair.

* * *

Walking back to the shore, Lara felt a bit lightheaded all of a sudden and tripped over a tree root.

She quickly caught herself, leaning against the tree.

"Lara? Lara?"

"Yes? I..." she looked up at Hippolyta with a reassuring smile. "I'm alright."

Hippolyta gave her a skeptical look.

"I'm fine, Lyta. We must get going. Diana and Kal are getting a bit anxious."

"Alright."

Hippolyta kept a close watch of Lara. She knew there was something wrong, but with her warrior spirit, Lara tried to stay strong and keep whatever was going on to herself for however long she could.

* * *

Another week had soon passed, which turned into a month, followed by another. Throughout this time, some of the Amazons adapted to not only having two children on the island, but that one was a male. But there were still few who stood by their beliefs and were still guarded.

"How long will the Queen let this be?"

"Lady Lara hasn't shown any kind of ulterior motive."

"That's probably part of her skim. But that won't work. If there is no possible way to convince the Queen, we have to do this ourselves. Especially with the boy. He is a danger to our princess."

* * *

**Zaxudine**

Sitting at a large round table, surrounded by beautiful otherworldly women and a vast feast.

"Dir'An! We have not yet found a location of the ship you seek," Boric said.

"It takes time, I understand."

Boric took a sip of his wine. "Lara was an exceptional woman. Highly favored. A true fighter. To agree to have your son named as Jor-El's heir."

"Krypton's political entanglements."

"Hm." Boric shook his head. "Once we find your wife and son, we will have a grand celebration to honor a family reunited and a whole world lost."

"Thank you, Boric. You've been quite a humbled host." Dir'An took a sip of his wine. "This wine is so rich."

"Yes! The richest and finish in this sector! But this has such a peculiar taste...?"

"Oh?"

"Hmm..." he took another sip. "Ah... but as I was saying I-"

Boric tried to stand but then quickly sat back down and started coughing.

"Sire!" the guards yelled rushing to him.

He coughed harder causing blood to splatter on the table. His body started to convulse and he fell back out of his chair.

Dir'An sat there still eating, unconcerned as Boric was quickly carried out.

Suddenly, a gaurd has his sword to Dir'An's neck.

"Stand up!"

"I'm not done."

"I said stand up!"

Dir'An sighed. Slowly standing, Dir'An smirked. The gaurd sword started to melt as it touched Dir'An's skin.

"What?"

Quickly he turned and blasted the guard in the face with his heat vision.

Other guards quickly came to aid and take down Dir'An but to their surprise, he already had the upper hand.

"I was trained by the mightiest warrior in the galaxy. The love of my life and I fight for her!"

He took another's guard sword and slight his throat.

"Your leader is dead! It was time for a new reign. Just as Krypton, this planet would suffer the same fate!"

"No! You will never!"

"I am supreme! I've closed watched as your leader has done nothing more than sat on his thrown, feed his big mouth and bedded women. You need a leader who will make changes for the better of this planet. To be known, respected and honored all through out the galaxy. I am your only way with the help of General Lara Lor-Van at my side!"

"General Lor-Van?!"

The guards immediately halted.

"General Lor-Van is highly respected. We would be honored to serve under her rule."

"For now you will serve me. Help me find General Lara Lor-Van!"

"Yes, Sire..." the gaurds said in unison as they bowed to Dir'An.

* * *

**Themyscira**

For 2 weeks, Lara and Amara has been working on repairs of the ship. It was a welcomed distraction for Lara. She was determined to complete the repairs for her and Kal-El to leave. As much as Hippolyta has made them feel welcomed, she felt as if she was a burden and some of the Amazons still did not take too kindly to her. She didn't want to cause a rift.

"Lady Lara? Lady Lara?!"

"I'm... I'm...sorry, Amara."

"You're injured! I should go get the Que-"

"No! Please...no."

Lara took a step but then stumbled before Amara caught her.

"You don't look well. I really should take you to Queen Hippolyta."

"No, I'll be alright. I have too much work to do."

"Lady Lara, please, you are not in the best condition to continue. If I let you, Queen Hippolyta will-"

"Don't worry. This is on me. I have to finish this. I will explain everything to Hippolyta after."

"Explain what?"

Amara jumped. "Queen Hippolyta?!" She bowed.

"What is it that will be explained? Lara?" Hippolyta then gasped. "Lara, your arm! What happened?"

"I will leave now."

"Thank you for your assistance, Amara."

"Of course, Lady Lara," she smiled and bowed again. "Queen Hippolyta."

Lara looked away from Hippolyta. Hippolyta raised her brow.

"Lara Lor-Van, you have the stubbornness of an Amazon, however, as Queen and elder sister by centuries, I have a higher authority. I order you to show me your injury and tell me what happened. What is there to explain?"

Lara looked at her surprised. "That's not fair, Lyta." A stray tear ran down her cheek as dropped to her knees.

Hippolyta rushed to kneel beside her. Lara held out her arm and looked away from Hippolyta again. Hippolyta tore her sleeve open and gasped.

"Your wound? It hasn't healed? It's-"

"It's gotten worse and won't get any better." Lara sighed and looked at her, more tears welling up in her eyes. "When I fought Dir'An, he stabbed me with a dagger. I believe it held Kryptonite and the poison he has been cursed with."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Come on, I have to get you to Renee. She will find a cure."

"No, Hippolyta."

"No?" She frowned.

"There isn't a cure. The effect took place moments after Kal and I escaped." Tears started streaming down her face.

Hippolyta pulled her into an embrace. "It will be alright. Please, Lara. Let us find a cure. I forbid you to leave in this condition."

"I must. Kal and I can not stay."

"Yes, you can. If any of the Amazons have a problem with that, there will be consequences. I can assure you, we will-"

"Lyta, I'm dying!"

Hippolyta's heart dropped. "What?!"

"I'm dying and I don't have much time. I know that Kal-El can not stay. I have to find him a new home."

Hippolyta could no longer hold back her own tears. "Kal-El will stay until the right time permits. Until then, he shall be in my care."


	4. To A New Beginning

**To A New Beginning **

Hippolyta watched Lara closely for the next passing days. She wasn't trying to hover and she respected that Lara didn't want a cure, but that wouldn't stop her from trying to make her finals days, however many that may be, comfortable and joyous.

"So here, Lyta, the coordinates chosen aren't specified until we land, but I have faith. Just as Kal-El and I landed here." Lara frowned noticing Hippolyta in a daze. "Lyta? Lyta, what's wrong?"

Hippolyta snapped out of her daze and just stared at Lara.

"Hippolyta?"

"Apologies, Lara."

"Are you angry with me?"

Hippolyta frowned. "What ever gave you that impression?"

"You want to tell me something but holding back knowing I will disagree. How dare I have the audacity to disagree with a Queen, right?"

"Lara."

"So it is true." Lara sighed. "Hippolyta, I've done all I could. It is my time now. I do not want to be a burden even more than I already have been."

"You are not a burden. You are a...my sister."

"Then as your sister, please understand, this is the right choice."

Hippolyta paused then nodded slightly.

"Kai! Kai!" Diana laughed.

Kal sneezed caused his heat vision to activate and he jumped off the ground.

Diana laughed at him again. "Kai! Kai!

Lara and Hippolyta laughed.

"His powers are evolving."

"Slowly but surely. Within the next couple of years, Kal-El should be in control of his powers. Though, with the exposure to earth's sun, I am not sure how strong his abilities will be."

"I see Kal-El will be a leader, his gifts used purely to better the outside world."

"That is Jor-El's vision. Kal-El will share his gifts and knowledge of Krypton to help worlds so that they won't suffer the same fate as our world did."

The island suddenly shook and there was a loud roar and screams.

"What's happening?!"

"Queen Hippolyta! Queen Hippolyta! The doors! The doors have opened!"

"How?"

"Not sure?"

"What doors?"

"Dooms Doors. The entrance to the demon world, Tartarus. Lara go back with the children."

"No, I'm going with you."

"No. You're in no con-" Hippolyta then gasped as Lara flew off. "Lara wait!"

"My Queen?"

"My weapon, Adina, NOW!"

"Yes, my Queen."

Lara rushed to see the Amazons trying to fight a large and powerful serpent called a draconope with faces very like those of human maidens and necks ending in serpent body and a dragon-like creature with the head of a human with four eyes, the body of a serpent, and the wings of a bat known as a hatuibwari.

With all the strength she could muster, Lara was going to fight to protect Themyscira.

"Lara!"

"I'll take the flying creature! Don't worry, Themyscira will be safe."

Hippolyta smirked and attacked the draconope with her axe.

"You are no match for a Queen, demon!"

Amazons versus demons. It was a brutal battle, some Amazons were severely injured, yet they fought on.

"Lyta! Your right!" Lara yelled.

Hippolyta swung her axe and beheaded the draconope.

Lara smirked and nodded her head slightly. But as she turned her focus back on the hatuibwari, she was hit, knocked down to the ground.

"Lara!"

Suddenly there was a blast of fire from her eyes and a loud screech came from the hatuibwari as it was being burned alive.

Hippolyta gasped as she looked at her surprised.

There was another loud screech and the ground shook again.

"Oh my...!"

Ushi-oni. A yōkai with a horned bovine head and spider-like body was rushing toward them all.

"Amazons! Stand your ground! Lara, stay back!" Hippolyta ordered.

"I don't think-"

"Use your fire power here."

With her blade heated, Hippolyta dashed toward the yokai. She dodged its leg attack.

"Please hand me your swords," Lara asked two Amazons. "Also we need distractions and on my single, close the doors."

"We don't take orders from you!"

"Verna, not now!"

"Please. This is for Themyscira."

They all nodded even those reluctant.

Lara flew in front of the yokai, stabbed Ushi-oni, stabbing it in its eye. Hippolyta hacked off two of its legs.

"Fire arrows!" Hippolyta ordered.

"Right!"

The Amazons rushed off, getting Ushi-oni's attention and giving Hippolyta a chance to slash another of it's legs.

"Left!"

The other Amazons created another distraction, Hippolyta and Lara again are able to attack, cutting its leg and stabbing its other eye.

Hippolyta dashes toward Ushi-oni once again and jumped as high as she could, slashing it's neck decapitating the yokai with ease.

Lara grabbed the yokai and demons and threw them back into the entrance of Tartarus.

"Close the doors!"

The Amazons pushed the doors shut.

"We...did it..." Lara said proudly relieved before slowly losing consciousness and falling to the ground.

"Catch her!"

3 Amazons quickly ran to Lara, catching her.

"Lady Lara?"

"I haven't used that power in a very long time," she sighed. "That was quite a...rush." She fell unconscious.

"We need to hurry back to the temple for medical attention for our injured sisters."

* * *

Hours later...

Lara awoken feeling a slight bit of pain. She winced trying to get out of bed.

"Kal-El?" She called. "Lyta? Diana?"

When she opened the door, she was met by two gaurds.

"Oh Tyla, Tula..."

"Lady Lara," they said in unison as they bowed. "Are you feeling well?"

"For the moment."

"Queen Hippolyta awaits for you. Follow us."

Lara followed to Diana's room. As Tula slowly and quietly opened the door, Lara heard Hippolyta humming. She smiled seeing Hippolyta rocking both children to sleep.

Kal and Diana were holding each other's hand even while sleep.

"Lyta?"

She looked up with a relieved smile. "Lara. I'm so glad you're up."

"I have a little time left. I can't waste it staying in bed."

Hippolyta raised her brow. "But after battling demons-"

"After battling demons, I feel a bit like myself again. Haven't had a battle like that since my last expedition with Jor-El to a planet in the closer sector of Krypton."

Lara sat on the edge of the bed. She noticed the children holding hands.

"They've connected in such a sweet way."

"Another child on the island was an experience I welcome. Diana should have the experience of interacting with someone her age."

"I understand. I wish we could stay but..."

"Lara..."

"We will leave at the end of the week."

"What?!"

"The repairs are complete. I am grateful for our time here but I have to think of Kal-El."

Hippolyta's heart broke.

"Lyta."

She looked up at Lara. She was smiling reassuringly.

"Trust and believe."

Hippolyta slightly nodded. "Trust and believe."

* * *

**2 days passed...**

"Kai! Kai!" Diana called as she was showing him a sea shell. "See?"

"Sea sell, Dina."

She laughed adorably and showed Lara.

"It's beautiful, Diana," she smiled.

Diana crawled to sit in her lap. Diana took hold of Lara's necklace.

"Does this fascinate you, little Princess?"

Diana giggled holding on to her necklace.

Lara held Diana closely. "Sweet girl."

* * *

Another day passed by. Lara's health was surprisingly declining even more rapidly than she would've thought. Her insides felt overly heated but the outside of her body was ice cold. She couldn't even get out of bed.

"Ma ma!" Kal called flying into her room.

"Hello, my son."

"I go with Dina to the horses."

"Kai! Kai! Horses!"

Hippolyta walked in with Diana.

"Dina!"

Hippolyta sat Diana down on the bed to slightly open the curtains.

"It's a beautiful day to take the children to the stables," Lara said.

"Yes, but I thought that maybe the children can stay here with you. We spent a little time down at the shore and in the artistry temple. Kal-El is quite the artist already with his painting."

"I'm so very proud of him. But Lyta, let them enjoy the outing."

"They enjoy spending time with you."

Lara sighed. "And I enjoy time with them." Lara reached behind her neck taking her necklace off. "Lyta, I want you to give this to Diana when you feel it is the right time. Kal-El has everything he needs within the ship. I want to leave something special for Diana. It's a family heirloom from my mother. In this short time, Diana has become like a daughter to me."

Lara placed the necklace in her hand. Hippolyta placed her hand over hers and held back her tears.

"She will cherish this forever. I promise."

"Queen Hippolyta?"

"Yes, Isla?"

"The Council would like to have a word."

"The Council?" She questioned with a frown.

"It will only take a moment, Queen Hippolyta."

"Go, Lyta. The children have made themselves quite comfortable right here."

Hippolyta smiled seeing Diana and Kal cuddled on either side of Lara.

"I'll be right back."

Hippolyta raised her brow seeing the worried expression on Isla's face and her refused to look at the Hippolyta directly.

**Themyscira Council**

"Queen Hippolyta."

"Elder Adelaide."

"The woman of the world once known as Krypton is upon her final hours."

Hippolyta paused for a moment. "...Yes."

"And have you come to the decision with the boy."

"He stays for a few more days."

"Hippolyta!?"

"The boy hasn't caused any harm."

"But the Princess..."

"Diana is safe."

"You've put aside your honor and responsibility as Queen for this woman and her child for far too long!"

"My honor and responsibility as Queen is to protect this island. Protect my sisters which includes Lara. Kal-El is a part of her and he will be protected too. I've made a promise. He will stay only a few more days."

* * *

**The Next Day: Afternoon**

Hippolyta and Renee helped Lara to the balcony to see the sunset.

"Closing a chapter and starting a new soon," Lara said and smiled.

"Should I bring the children now before they fall asleep?" Renee asked.

"Yes, please," Hippolyta nodded. She looked at Lara.

"When your ship first landed here, Diana and I were on my balcony watching the sun set."

"Such as life...a full circle."

"Mama!" Kal called happily and flew to Lara embracing her.

"My sweet boy," Lara whispered embracing him as tight as she could. She then place a soft kiss on his forehead. "I love you so much, Kal-El. Be brave. Be strong."

He yawned. "Mama." He embraced her again.

Diana leaned from Renee wanting to hug Lara, too.

She laughed. "Diana, you precious little girl."

"LaLa!"

"You will be the fiercest warrior known in the galaxy. You will make your mother and sisters so proud. I will be with both of you in spirit...forever and always."

She kissed Diana's forehead.

Lara nodded letting Renee know she could take them to the other room.

Hippolyta helped her back into bed. She sat by Lara's side, watching her.

"I know it's been a very difficult adjustment for the others. You've made decisions they don't agree with. They feel you've gone against them for the sake of someone of the outside. But I thank you, Lyta. Thank you for being my friend and the sister I never knew I wanted."

Hippolyta placed her hand over Lara's.

"It's okay. There's no weakness to the Queen of the Amazons crying. I promise...I won't tell anyway," Lara smiled.

Tears ran down Hippolyta's face as she laughed softly.

"You've thanked me but I want to thank you, Lara. You've given me a different way to see certain things of life. Kal-El will be taken care of. He will have a home."

Lara nodded slightly. "My trust will always be with you, Lyta. My son will live a long beautiful life with such grand experiences and become the man his father and I know he was born to be." She paused and sighed. "I hope that he and Diana will meet again."

"If it is written with the stars, it shall be."

"So it...shall...be..."

She smiled once more closing her eyes and took one last breath.

Hippolyta cried silently uncontrollably. She was torn into so many pieces, filled with regret. But she had to respect Lara's choice. For months, she saw the emotional and physical pain in Lara's eyes.

And now her friend is at peace.

* * *

Hippolyta and the Amazons gathered on the shore. She said a silent prayer to the Gods and watched as the fire engulfed Lara's body.

Later...

"Are you sure, Queen Hippolyta?" Jaslene, the elder Amazon sorceress asked.

Hippolyta was hesitant.

"I see."

"It must be done. Kal-El can not remember his time here. It's a risk we can not take."

"I understand, my Queen."

The next day was a bit difficult for Hippolyta. Kal and Diana crying for Lara, wondering why they had not seen her.

"I'm sorry, little one," she said hugging Kal.

As much as it brought her even more pain, her next decision was final.

That afternoon, when Diana and Kal were napping, she picked up Kal, taking him to the ship.

She wrapped him in his blanket, carefully placing him in the ship, not to wake him. She smiled seeing he never let go of her eagle brooch he had clutched in his hand. She kissed his forehead.

"May the Gods be with you on your journey," she whispered.

She was a bit hesitant before pressing the button.

**Launching...**

The ship started to slowly levitate off the ground.

**5...**

**4...**

"The memory will always be in your heart."

**3...**

**2...**

A tear ran down Hyppolyta's cheek.

**1...**

The ship blasted off straight across the forest and then up high into the sky. She watched it until she could no longer see it going across the ocean.

"Queen Hippolyta?"

She looked from the corner of her eye and without a word turned to walk back to the temples.

"It's best to keep yourselves distant and respect the Queen in her time of grievance," Amara said.

"She grieves over intruders?"

"Lady Lara was an honorary Amazon!"

"And the boy?"

"He was a disruption of the Amazon way. This is for the best. We can only hope the Queen comes back to her senses."

Hippolyta walked into Diana's room and heard her crying.

"KAI!"

Diana noticed Hippolyta and reached for her.

"Mama!"

"I'm here, my dear. I'm here."

"KaiKai! Lala!"

"Shh..." Hippolyta cradled her. "No tears."

Hippolyta walked over to the balcony.

_"When the sun sets, Princess Diana will fall into slumber. When she wakes, the fallen Goddess and her child will be unknown."_

"They will always be with us, Diana. It was a difficult decision but for the safety of Kal-El and keeping my promise to Lara...I had to. I hope that if ever the truth is revealed you will understand and forgive me."

* * *

Hours later, on the other side of the lands and seas, Smallville, Kansas. An idyllic, small isolated American town. residents of Smallville include the Kent family, Jonathan and Martha Kent.

Jonathan and Martha Kent had been married since they were 17 years old. It's been 23 years.

They owned a farm and a Kent family own general store in town. They known as the quiet, yet very happy and sweet pair.

Unfortunately, however, the loving couple was not able to have children of their own. They've tried everything they possibly could but no luck.

Dawn: Kent Farm

Martha hummed as she was making their morning coffee. She smiled as she felt Jonathan's arms wrap around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek.

"Mornin', Beautiful."

"Mornin, Darlin'."

"Got to get that storage shed cleaned out and repaired today."

"Oh, you'll get to it and it'll be done in no time. I don't need you stressing for nothing, Jonathan."

"I know. I know."

"The usual for breakfast?"

"Toast and oatmeal today."

"Trying a new diet?" Martha teased with a smirk.

Jonathan raised his brow. "Ha! Diet? I don't know what that is."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the entire house shook.

"What was that?"

"Stay here, Martha. I'll go check it out."

"No, I'm going with you."

"Martha..." He sighed. "Let me get the shotgun."

Martha and Jonathan peeked our the front window before opening the door.

"There's something shining in the field," Martha said.

"What you think? One of those satellites fell from outer space?"

"Well it'll be just our luck. Town won't be quiet for long with whatever this is."

"I can see it now, news reporters at our door."

"Wait a minute... it's...?"

"A rocket?!" Martha questioned. "Hello? Is there anybody in there?"

"Don't get too close just yet, Martha."

They then heard a low cry.

"Someone is in there. It sounds like a baby."

"A baby?"

Hello?" Martha questioned again before opening the lift. She gasped.

"What? What is it?"

Martha picked up whatever she was seeing.

"Martha, wha-! Oh my damn..."

"A baby, Jonathan. A baby boy. He looks no older than 2 or 3."

Martha smiled down at the boy, who was looking up at her. He was wrapped in a red blanket with a black symbol on it. An "S" within a shield. He was holding a golden eagle brooch, that must've belonged to his parents.

"He's adorable."

"Yeah, he is. He isn't hurt, is he?"

"No, doesn't seem like it."

Jonathan was speechless looking around. "And there's no one else?"

Martha shook her head.

"What the hell was he doing in a rocket?!" Jonathan asked scratching the back of his head.

He then stepped to the rocket looking inside and saw a small black box with a symbol on it.

"What's that?"

"Maybe it's some papers for him in here. Let's get him inside. I'll come back and much this too then back of the barn. Don't need anyone nosing around seeing it."

When they went back inside the house, the boy smiled at Martha.

Martha smiled back pinching his cheek.

"Aren't you just the cutest?"

Jonathan tried opening the box as he sat in the couch.

"There's isn't a lock. But it's not even trying to open."

"Let me see."

Martha tried to open it but with no luck either.

The boy giggled, leaning over and touched the top of the box.

The box started glowing and clicked open. Martha and Jonathan jumped slightly as a hologram with unknown symbols, then configured to the English language for them to read.

"His name is Kal-El. Son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van."

"Sounds exotic. Must be from some island."

Martha nodded as she read on.

"From the date, he is 3 years old. Born February 29. Home planet Krypton...Planet?!"

"The boy is from an entirely different planet?! I mean, what are chances of him landing here?"

"It's meant to be."

"What?"

Martha looked into Kal-El's eyes.

"He is here with us for a reason. If we let authorities know, they'll use him as some sort of experiment or worse."

"What are you saying, Martha?"

"Why don't we take care of him. Something must've happened for his parents to send him off alone."

"Martha, I don't know."

"Jonathan, we've wanted a child for so long. You've always wanted a son. We can raise him as our own. You know, Anette can draw up the proper papers."

Jonathan stared at Kal-El then shook his head and smiled. "Can't resist the little rascal. The rocket and this box is between us."

"Of course."

"We'll just say he was dropped off on the porch. But that patch in the field?"

"No worries. Tractor mishap. So what will we name the little fella?

"What we always wanted to name our boy..." Martha smiled and cupped his little cheek. "Clark. Clark Joseph Kent."


	5. Life's Turn

**Life's Turn**

**Kansas Department Records Building**

"Thank you so much, Anette," Martha said as she signed the adoption papers.

"No problem at all, Martha. Carol at the adoption agency owed me from that time her husband got in that fender bender. I'm not surprised how fast she got the papers faxed over. But I still can't believe someone would just drop off this precious angel without a word." Anette gently pinched Kal's cheek. "Do you think the mother and/or father will come back?"

Martha and Jonathan glanced at each other.

"With how fast whoever left, no."

"Well all I can say is that this is certainly a blessing for you two. You've always wanted children. Now it's official. Jonathan, Martha, and Clark Kent. What a perfect family."

* * *

**Themyscira**

Hippolyta couldn't sleep. She was worried about Kal-El wondering where he landed. Was he safe. Did she make the right choice? As Queen...maybe, but as a mother, it was tearing her apart.

She closed her eyes for a moment saying a silent prayer.

"Forgive me. Please, watch over him."

She opened her eyes with a sigh and turned to the sound of Diana waking up.

"My darling little girl..." She quickly went over to her and picked her up holding her tightly. She kissed her forehead. "I must honor Lara and Kal-El and I know just the way."

The next day, Hippolyta locked herself within the artistry temple. She didn't want any disturbances, her mind clear only focused on her artistic vision. Every detail had to be precise, no matter how long it took to complete.

* * *

**10 years later...Smallville**

Clark Kent woke up abruptly. He looked down to see that he was floating above his bed.

"Oh no...not- woah!" He fell back down on his bed. "I really got to stop doing that!"

"Clark?" Martha called opening the door.

"Yeah, Ma. I'm up."

She smiled walking in and sat on the edge of his bed. "You were floating again, right?"

Clark laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah..."

Martha cupped his cheek. "You also had the dream again."

Clark looked down then nodded.

"What happened this time?"

"There was another woman besides the woman with the blonde hair this time. She was hugging me as if to be protecting me from something or someone. Her hair was auburn and she was just like me with the same powers. I sort of heard their voices but it sounded more like I was under water." Clark reached over opening his nightstand drawer and picked up a gold pendant. "It was the blonde woman that gave me this."

"Did you see their faces?"

"No, still blurred. But the auburn haired woman, she hugged me and didn't want to let me go."

"Hmm...maybe they were your guardian angels. When Pa and I found you, our prayers had been answered. You were only 3 years old. Something did happen we have yet to figure out but we will," she smiled reassuringly and kissed his forehead. "I can't believe the years have passed so quickly! Happy Birthday, young man!" She embraced him tightly.

"Aw, Ma!"

"Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday?"

"No, it's just... it's not that big a deal..."

"What? It's a very big deal, Clark. Come on, get ready for school. I'll make you a special breakfast before leaving."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Themyscira**

11 year old Princess Diana ran as fast as she could through the forest. She looked back and smirked.

"Diana! Diana! Get back here now!" Fawn yelled.

"Princess, please!" Asha said. "Why weren't you watching her?!"

"I was! But she outsmarted both of us, remember!"

"Both of you stop bickering! We have to get her back to the temple before the Queen finds out!" Wyonna said.

They all stopped abruptly trying to figure which direction to go.

"Diana!"

"Princess!"

"Diana, if you don't come to us in 3 seconds we will have no choice but to tell the Queen!" Asha warned. "1...2..."

"None of you are any fun!" Diana said as she hung upside down from a tree branch.

"Get down, Diana."

"Stop being so mean, Fawn."

"You know the rules."

Diana sighed and flipped off the branch, landing on her feet. "I was done with studies.

I wanted to train."

"Your training is with Verna and the others."

"I don't want to train with them."

"Why not?"

"Because they don't want to train with me."

Fawn, Asha, and Wyonna collectively sighed.

"Apologies, Princess. But we must go."

Fawn picked her up placing her over her shoulder.

Diana sighed dramatically letting her body go limp.

As they were walking back to the temples, Asha and Wyonna were lecturing Diana. However, she had tuned them out, only focusing on how she was going to be able to go to a certain spot in the forest.

Upon reaching the temple, the Amazons saw Queen Hippolyta with her arms folded and glaring.

"Queen Hippolyta!"

"Mother! Fawn, put me down!"

"Why isn't Diana studying?"

"I finished it all."

"The Princess ran into the forest."

"I just wanted to see...nevermind."

Hippolyta raised her brow. "Diana?"

Diana folded her arms pouting.

"I need to speak with my daughter alone."

"Yes, Queen Hippolyta," they said in unison and bowed before quickly leaving.

"Come along, Diana."

"But moth-"

"I said come along..."

Diana looked away pouting again and followed Hippolyta.

Hippolyta led her to where Hippolyta would keep all her completed sculptures and statues.

"Diana, let me tell you the story of a sky Goddess and her child."

Hippolyta pulled the drape off a statue. It was of a woman and her child, a male. Though, she was not wearing Amazonian clothing. She was cradling her child with a proud smile and the child was reaching up to touch her face.

"Who is she, Mother?"

"The sky Goddess was our honorable sister. Tragedy struck her home. She fled and by fate, came here."

"What happened to her? She went back home?"

"She was ill."

"She died?!" Diana gasped.

"Yes."

"What of her male child?"

"He could not stay here as it was not the way of the Amazons."

"Why not?"

Hippolyta hesitated. "Our other sisters voiced that the boy would grow to be a ruthless man. As Queen I had a decision to make to protect our sisters but most of all you." Hippolyta kneeled to Diana and caressed her cheek. "Diana, do you understand?"

"Sort of..."

Hippolyta smiled. "You have the Amazon stubbornness." Hippolyta then took her hand and placed something in it.

"Mother?" Diana then gasped seeing what it was. "Mother, its beautiful!"

"It belonged to the sky Goddess. She wanted me to give you this when you were old enough to understand. So young, yet wise beyond your years, Diana. One day, you will be Queen. You must be prepared."

Diana was still reluctant but nodded slightly. "Yes, Mother."

* * *

**Smallville Middle School, Lunch Hour**

George Walton sat alone eating his apple slices while engaged in his 3rd volume of Greek Mythology. He was quite a small boy for his age of 12. Shy, quiet. But very bright being top of his class.

All of a sudden, his book was snatched out of his hand and thrown to the floor.

"Another dumb boring book, teacher's pet? Do you even know what video games are?"

"Leave me alone, Brody!"

"What?" he questioned.

Brody Micheals was a year older. Selfish brat that only cared for sports and video games while thinking picking on smaller younger kids was a sport of its own.

"Are you trying to act all tough now, pipsqueak?!"

One of Brody's friends picked up George's book and hit him in the back of the head with it. Another pushed the rest of his lunch onto the floor.

At a nearby table Clark Kent sat watching, boiling inside.

"Clark, no," Lara said putting her hand over his his that was balled into a fist.

"I can't just sit here, Lana."

"Don't try to play hero. Brody's Dad will just swindle Mr. Hammerstein to give him a pat on the wrist," Pete said.

"You mean slap on the wrist and Pete's right, Clark."

He shook his head. "I have to do something." Clark stood up. "Hey leave him alone!" he yelled.

"Oh, you are going to rescue the damsel like in the fairytales Pipsqueak likes to read?"

Clark stepped closer. "I said leave him alone. He doesn't do anything but he is constantly picked on! You're just jealous you don't have even half the brain George does!"

"Shut up, Kent!" Brody yelled and tried to punch Clark.

Clark dodged the punch and shoved Brody. A little too hard actually, making Brody stumble all the way back, hitting the trashcan and falling backwards into it.

Everyone was shocked. Clark was not only shocked but a little scared, hoping he didn't hurt him.

"Kent, my office now!" Hammerstein yelled. "Martin, help Brody out the trash. You, Brody, and Derrick, my office."

"Yes, Mr. Hammerstein."

Clark glanced at Lana giving her a reassuring smile.

Principal's Office

Clark and Brody sat silently waiting for their parents.

"Brody?"

"Clark!"

"Kent, your boy got some nerves," Brody's dad said.

"My boy?! The apple doesn't fall too far from the tree, Harold!"

"Jonathan..." Martha warned.

"I'm calm, Martha."

Going into the office, Jonathan and Martha saw Clark with head down. Jonathan shook his head slightly and frowned knowing Clark did nothing wrong.

"Now look, as I was saying to the boys, we don't condone bullying and-"

"Oh, cut the crap, Fred," Harold said. "Brody has no time for this childish playground nonsense."

"Clark wouldn't just pick a fight."

There was then a knock on the door and the door opened.

"George?" Mr. Hammerstein questioned.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I have something to say."

"Go on."

George sighed. "The truth is, Clark was helping me. Brody and his friends has been tormenting me for weeks. He took my book, threw my lunch on the ground."

"Oh come on! Kid, this-"

"Let him talk, Harold!"

"Brody has been picking on a lot of us. Clark was the only person who stood up for me. He stands up for everyone."

"Thank you for helping shed a little bit more light to this. Is that all, George?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You may leave."

Brody glared George. "You're dead..." he mouthed.

"Brody! I saw that."

"But Mr. Ha-"

"Shut up, Brody."

Fredrick shook his head slight.

"Brody will be suspended for a week."

"Suspended?! A week?! No way in hell!"

"Watch it, Harold."

"No, you watch it! I put too much damn money into this school. I be damned if Brody misses a day."

"While we appreciate your contribution, but rules are rules and Brody broke them. Not only that, but bullying other kids, Harold, will not be tolerated. That's final."

Harold huffed and pushed Brody shoulder. "Get up and let's go."

Leaving out, Harold slammed the door.

"Now as for you, Clark...you did the right thing. That was the first time George had actually spoken up. The kid's smart but I've never heard him utter that many words at once. No fighting but keep an eye on him and others."

"Yes, Sir!"

"Thanks, Fred."

"You and Jonathan raised a fine boy, Martha."

Leaving out the Principal's office, Martha, Jonathan, and Clark were met by George.

"I just wanted to thank you."

George held out his hand for Clark to shake. Clark was quite bewildered. Jonathan places his hand on Clark's shoulder and nodded slightly. Clark smiled slightly and shook George's hand.

"It...it was nothing, Georgie."

* * *

**Hours Later...Kent Farm**

Clark blew out his 13 candles on his cake Martha made him.

"Thanks, Ma!"

"So what did you wish for?"

"If I said, it won't come true but it's something I really want to come true."

"I'm sure it will."

Clark then sighed.

"What's wrong, son?" Jonathan questioned.

"Well earlier...at school..."

"Yeah?"

"I got really mad. I was tying to hold back but when I pushed Brody, I couldn't. It scared me."

"Don't worry. Brody is fine but he and his dad, for that matter, deserve to get a kick in the ass."

Martha nudged Jonathan. "Besides all of that, we are proud of you, Clark, for using your powers for good. That's all that matters."

"You'll learn to control them. We'll test your strength with the tractor tomorrow."

"Got stuck again?"

Jonathan laughed. "Yepper!"

"Got it, Pa!" Clark smiled with a thumbs up.

* * *

The next day, Clark was sitting in class trying to make sense of his repetitious dreaming. It was becoming more vivid. He could hear the auburn haired woman's voice.

Though, she spoke in a language he could vaguely understand. He saw more women, different from the auburn haired woman but the same as the blonde haired woman.

Lunch Hour 

George was reading another volume of his mythology series. To his surprise Clark, Lana and Pete sat with him.

"Hey, Georgie, what are you reading about?" Clark asked.

George looked shocked. "You really want to know?"

"Yeah...unless it's-"

"Ah, no no! I just didn't know you would be interested. Well...this is the 7th volume. It's about a tribe tribe of immortal women called Amazons."

"Immortal? Like they have superpowers?" Pete asked.

"Immortal means they can live for thousands of years but can look even our age," George explained.

"What?! Really?! I want to be immortal!"

"It's not real, Pete, just fantasy," Lana said.

"I don't know. Lots of stuff in the books I've read has happened. Even people from other planets."

"Like aliens?! Cool!"

"What else have you read about the Amazons?" Clark asked intrigued. "Are there pictures?"

"No pictures. They lived on a secluded island and worshiped the Greek Gods."

"That's it?"

"I still have lots more to read but for now, yeah."

Lana looked at Clark puzzled. "Why are you so interested?"

"Just seems interesting."

"Uh huh..."

Clark shrugged. He knew himself of being a terrible liar but this, he had to keep to himself. Even he couldn't believe it.

* * *

**Later that night...**

Clark was helping Martha make dinner. Martha noticed he was in a daze.

"What's wrong, Clark?"

"Huh...oh...I was just thinking..."

"About?"

"My dream. The women. They are Amazons."

"Amazons?"

"George said he'll look through other books and see what he can find anything else."

"Clark, hon, those are myths for a reason. It doesn't exist."

"Ma, I have powers that shouldn't exist. Maybe some it is true."

"What's true?" Jonathan asked walking in.

"My dream, it's been about Amazons."

Jonathan raised his eye brows. "Oh...uh...Amazons? Uh... I think it's time to have...the talk..."

"The talk?" Clark questioned then pondered for a moment. "Wait?! Eww, Pa! No! That's not at all what I'm talking about."

"Oh. Whew..."

"I just want to know where I really came from."

Martha and Jonathan looked at each other.

"Oh...we..."

"We were going to wait til you were a little older."

"We talked about it last night and even this morning with you being 13 and needing to understand your powers. If you are truly ready and want to know now, son, we are ready too," Jonathan said.

Clark nodded. "I am. I have to know."

"Well let's go. Out in the back behind the barn. That shed was built for something important."

"Go ahead. I have to get something from the closet," Martha said.

Martha and Jonathan both anticipated this day but weren't exactly emotionally prepared as they thought they would be.

Jonathan and Clark left out waiting on the porch. Martha went upstairs to their bedroom.

She reached up the top shelf and got the box she and Jonathan found when Clark landed. She blew the dust off and a single tear fell on top of it. She took a deep breath.

"No, I promised myself I wouldn't do this. He is a growing boy. My boy. But he needs to know," she said to herself.

Outside...

Jonathan and Clark looked up at the sky.

"I'm not sure whether this will be closure or opening up a new journey for you, Clark. I want you to know Ma and I will support whatever decisions you make."

"I'm not leaving, Pa."

"I know but what I'm trying to say is that..."

Clark smiled. "Don't worry. It's not going to change how I feel about you and Ma. You'll always be my Ma and Pa."

Jonathan smiled proudly and ruffled Clark's hair. "Love ya, son."

Clark then hugged Jonathan. "Love you, too, Pa."

Martha opened the door. "We'll look at you two. And I thought I was the one being emotional."

Clark hugged Martha. "Love you, Ma."

Her heart fluttered hugging him back. "I love you too, Clark."

The sun was setting as they were walking to the shed.

Jonathan had the key to unlock the shed but it seemed the lock had rusted.

"I got it, Pa," Clark nodded and easily broke the lock and opened the doors. "Woah!"

There was something large covered with drapes.

"What is it?" Clark asked.

Jonathan pulled the drapes off. "This is what you arrived in. You crash landed into the field, Clark...From the sky."

Clark placed his hand on it. "A spaceship? I don't understand."

"This is for you, too, Clark," Martha said handing him the box.

When Clark took the box, it started to glow and clicked open.

A hologram of unknown symbols appeared. It didn't configure this time to the English language.

"I...I know this," Clark said. "My name. My name is Kal-El. I...I'm from an entirely different planet?! This is for real?!"

Clark leaned back against his ship then sat on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Martha asked concerned.

Clark nodded then gasped. "It's her! The auburn haired woman! She's...my mom...Lara Lor-Van. My dad...Jor-El. They are wearing the symbol that's on my blanket."

Jonathan and Martha nodded.

"You were wrapped in that very blanket when we found you," Martha said.

"The Amazons?! They have to be real, too. But they aren't Kryptonian. I'm Kryptonian. Lara is Kryptonian." Clark was filled with so many questions. "Where is the blonde woman? Who is she?"

"Slow down, son," Jonathan laughed. "One thing at a time."

"Yeah...right...ok." Clark took a deep breath. "One thing at a time. But I have to know more about Krypton."

* * *

**Themyscira: Princess Diana's chambers**

Diana was quite restless thinking of a flying boy. He must have been the sky Goddess's child.

She was leaning over her balcony, looking out into the ocean, then looked up at the full moon.

"Would he know me? Would I know him if we were to meet?" she wondered. She then stood up on top of the railing. "I have to know what's there."

She leaned over and squinted. So caught up in trying to find the best path, her foot slipped. She gasped falling from the rail.

"Fly," she heard a whisper. "Fly, Princess."

Her eyes closed, she felt herself stop falling. She reached down to feel that she wasn't on the ground. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked to see she was floating in mid air.

"I...I'm flying!" She quickly covered her own mouth to not be heard by the guards. "Woah!" She said feeling herself drop but caught herself and concentrated.

Smiling deviously, she was determined to get to the forest.

"I can make it!" she said flying off to the forest.

Flying through the trees, she felt free. A little bird finally free from its cage.

She stopped abruptly and dropped to the ground seeing a large crater.

"Is this why mother said coming this far was forbidden?"

"Quite a curious child."

Diana gasped and turned quickly. "Who are you?"

"I am the Goddess of Wisdom and War-"

"Athena!" Diana bowed.

"Yes, arise, my child."

"Am I in trouble?"

"No, my Dear. I'm quite amazed by your strong will. You are a very gifted child."

"I'm faster and stronger than any of my sisters. If they are to know of my ability to fly, they will detest me even more than they already do." Diana put her head down. "It feels more as a burden than a gift."

"There are those that do not understand. What they do not understand, they shame. So do you truly believe that you are a burden?"

Diana paused for a moment then looked up at her. "No."

Athena slightly nodded.

Diana looked at the crater then back at Athena.

"Do you know what was here? Do you know the sky Goddess. The flying boy...is he true? Alive?"

Athena smiled and cupped her cheek. "Patience, child. Your answers will be in the coming years. But you have to understand who you truly are, your gifts and know the path you will take."

Diana looked at her with determination in her eyes.


End file.
